


All brain and no brawn

by LivingInABox



Series: Zhan Yao is disaster gay [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: Bai Yutong gives Zhan Yao some incentives to exercise.--Zhan Yao wanted to kill Bai Yutong for putting him in this position.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: Zhan Yao is disaster gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	All brain and no brawn

**Author's Note:**

> I found Viet translation for 19 books?? And accidentally got attached to these trashy boys. 
> 
> So here is more BaiZhan nonsense, like so dumb, and that’s it. Enjoy!

Zhan Yao wanted to kill Bai Yutong for putting him in this position. 

His back, god, his _lower_ back was in so much pain, and his chest was hurting, desperate for air, but Bai Yutong was relentless, his entire weight pinning Zhan Yao to the floor. There was no escape.

“Come on, just a little bit more,” he coaxed, voice soft and eyes crinkling, hair matted to his forehead--so fucking pretty even when he was absolutely being inconsiderate to Zhan Yao’s body. 

“No--no more. Let's stop, Yutong.”

“ _Come on,_ _kitten_.” 

A groan of despair rose from the back of Zhan Yao’s throat because how can he say no when Bai Yutong begged. 

So he heaved in a lung full of air and forced his sore abdomen to resume working, pulling him up from the ground to a full sit up.

“Twenty,” Bai Yutong counted, grinning. “Five more.”

Glaring as he lowered back down, Zhan Yao then gritted his teeth and _suffered_.

“Very good, Xiao Yao.” 

Curse Bai Yutong and his sudden need to make Zhan Yao exercise. He was an intellectual, he exercised his brain daily, okay, wasn't that enough?

“Almost there, I’m very proud of you," Bai Yutong said, dragging out his syllables, voice rumbling low like the light was dim and everything hurt for a whole different reason.

Zhan Yao cursed him all the way to the last repetition. 

“Twenty five.” He heard, then immediately fell to his back, huffing and puffing and disgustingly sweaty like he had just finished gym class back in high school--oh, those were the dark days he didn’t like to think about. 

“Good.” Bai Yutong released the pressure at his feet and clapped on his knee like a rewarding pat to the back. “Two minutes rest and one more set.”

“What?! What do you mean one more set?” Zhan Yao cried, surging up to sit with newfound strength. “You promised this was the last thing!” 

“Don’t speak nonsense, kitty, how are you going to get in shape otherwise? We’re just getting started.” Bai Yutong brushed him off, and began to do push-ups in the space beside him. 

“I am in shape!” Zhan Yao protested, but admittedly, the argument was flawed even to his ears. But he didn’t follow up, distracted by Bai Yutong’s movement--fast and crisp as he skimmed the ground before coming back up easily.

Zhan Yao could never. He wasn’t ashamed to own it. He appreciated Bai Yutong’s biceps instead.

Without breaking a sweat, Bai Yutong snorted. “Try again.”

“I am in shape enough for duty,” Zhan Yao amended. But that wasn’t quite right either. 

He was in shape enough for their scandalous night time activity, but Zhan Yao would die before he brought that up as a counterpoint. 

“Right. Remember when we chased that one suspect for four blocks and you almost passed out?”

Lies! He was only resting on the ground for a brief moment. “It’s not like I was hired for my physical prowess.”

“But you’re in the field enough, what if you’re being pursued by an armed criminal?”

“I have the Remington.” 

“And barely passable shooting skills.” 

True, but rude.

“I have _you_.”

Bai Yutong finished his push-ups and gave him an unimpressed stare. “Then quit your teaching job, and stay with me twenty-four seven.”

Unreasonable. Zhan Yao fumed. “I teach only once a week! And you practically glue yourself to my hips the rest of the time!”

“Why are you so against this?”

“Why are you so insistent about this?”

Without a sliver of hesitation--“Your stamina is a problem in bed.” 

Zhan Yao kicked him in the shin. “Die.” 

Pride slightly bruised, he chastised himself. One of the best in his field, and he didn’t even realize that the damn rat had an ulterior motive for this latest whim. 

“I’m kidding!” Bai Yutong laughed, using the opportunity to latch onto his ankles once more. “Come on. It’s got to be over two minutes by now, on your back again, kitty.”

“No.” Zhan Yao scowled, slapping the hands pawing at his calves away.

Seeing his expression, Bai Yutong must have decided to change his tactic. “Xiao Yao,” he whined. “I just want you to be safe in the field and healthy at home. Honest.”

Admittedly, such reasoning softened Zhan Yao’s resistance a little bit. Nowhere near enough to break the wall entirely, however.

“Think of it as our couple-bonding time. The other perk is just a bonus.” Bai Yutong pushed on with an innocent smile. 

“We live together. We play video games together. And I don’t know, we solve crimes together! We bonded enough.” 

“I’ll make your favorites for dinner.” The bargain was sweetened.

“What? So no protein shake or healthy salad?” Zhan Yao mocked, but the thought of curry and rice, _Bai Yutong's_ curry and rice, was saliva inducing, and he suddenly craved for at least two plates.

“No. I'll even throw in a French kiss at the twenty fifth rep,” Bai Yutong puckered his lips and gave a loud smooch to the air, like that stunt he did once on campus. Ridiculous. 

Zhan Yao rolled his eyes, already swayed but still trying hard to stay serious. “Who would want to kiss a rat like you?”

“Then I'll kiss you to death if you don't finish your workout,” Bai Yutong threatened, already parting Zhan Yao's legs to crawl in between. His attempt to plant one on the mouth was met with a cheek as Zhan Yao turned his head stubbornly. 

“Bai Sir, that would be murder,” Zhan Yao reminded, stopping him with hands on his chest, but Bai Yutong was uncaring, blowing raspberry messily onto the skin before him instead. 

It unfailingly drew a bubbly laugh out of him even as he attempted to duck away. 

“Professor Zhan, where is your evidence?” Bai Yutong stopped to goad, utterly charmed by Zhan Yao's reaction by the wide grin plastered on his face. He was annoyingly adorable.

Ugh, it was him. He was the one who’d want to kiss a rat like Bai Yutong. 

His eyes flickered to Bai Yutong's lips because there was only one way this could proceed, they both knew it. And Zhan Yao was determined to make it work in his favor.

"Well, if you're caught in the act," he drawled, deliberately bringing his murmurs close, but not close enough. 

He watched Bai Yutong’s tongue darting out to wet parted lips in anticipation, aching for contact as their mouths grazed just past one another between soft exhales. Then he caught Bai Yutong's bottom lip faintly, teasing. 

No surprise, Bai Yutong couldn’t handle it and eagerly crowded in, pushing them both to the floor before Zhan Yao could think about moving back. His eyes slipping shut, lungs sucking in sharp air. It was almost too easy.

His hand hiked up Zhan Yao’s shorts to run on a pale thigh, going higher every time. Everything was rather hot and sticky, but not uncomfortable nor unfamiliar.

When Zhan Yao slung an arm around his neck, as expected, Bai Yutong tilted his head and kissed him deep, coaxing him open to lick inside him as heat burnt between them, warming skin and the pit of his stomach.

It was the kind of kiss that promised to last. The exact kind that Zhan Yao needed this moment.

He cheered victoriously in his heart and let himself drift in the feel of Bai Yutong's lips and wandering hands until he was light-headed from the lack of air, and Bai Yutong withdrew to peck tenderly at the corner of his mouth.

“Want to go to bed?” he ventured, not even having to try for the sexy-breathy tone that Bai Yutong'd always liked.

Bai Yutong’s chuckle vibrated between their chests. “Good try, kitten,” he murmured, nipping Zhan Yao's jaw. “You still owe me another set. Just for that, we're going running today.”

Zhan Yao grimaced.

Damn. So close. 

\--

+

“You know, if you hate it so much, I can change the workout plan,” Bai Yutong offered randomly when they fell apart to lie beside each other in bed, sweat soaked and satisfied.

“Hmm?” Zhan Yao hummed, interested, but his brain was mush, and he didn't think he could manage words right now.

“We can just do this twice a night, once in the morning. Everyday. Your stamina will improve in no time.”

Zhan Yao whacked him with a pillow, but he technically didn’t disagree.


End file.
